Битва настаёт
Битва настаёт ( ) — девятая из одиннадцати песен, исполненных в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок группами Дэззлингс, Рэйнбумс и Сансет Шиммер. Инструментальная часть «Битва Рэйнбумс» играет между последней строфой Дэззлингс и началом слов Сансет Шиммер. После победы Рэйнбумс и уничтожения кулонов Дэззлингс последние пытаются петь дальше, но их освистывает публика. Это самая длинная песня в франшизе Equestria Girls и My Little Pony в целом. Песня служит шестым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, который несколько отличается от оригинала: во-первых, дополнительными голосами Арии Блейз и Сонаты Даск во время строчки "Your time is running out", а также аккомпанементом во время строк Сансет Шиммер. Русская версия = thumb|310px Текст :Дэззлингс ::Аа, а-а, а ::А, а-а, а-а-а, а-а-а ::А, а-а, а-а-а, а-а-а ::Аа, а-а, а, а-а ::Аа, а-а-а, а-а-а ::А-а-а-а-а :Даззл ::Битва настаёт, :Даск и Ария Блейз ::А-а-а-а, а :Даззл ::И публика нас ждёт. :Даск и Ария Блейз ::А-а-а-а-а-а :Даззл ::Будем мы сиять, :Даск и Ария Блейз ::А-а-а-а, а :Даззл ::Вас песней покорять. :Даск и Ария Блейз ::А, а, а :Дэззлингс ::Аа, а-а-а, а-а-а ::А-а-а-а-а ::Аа, а-а-а, а-а-а ::А-а-а-а-а ::Сила наших струн ::Больше, чем тайфун, ::Звуковой волной ::Накроет с головой! ::Мы взорвём танцпол: ::Все нас обожают, ::Кто сюда пришёл, ::Попал в наш сладкий плен! ::Мы прекрасны, ::Так опасны! ::Слушайте только нас! :Рэйнбумс ::О-о-у-о-о ::Навстречу музыке иди! ::О-о-у-о-о :Искорка ::Поверь: я не стремлюсь ::Быть здесь лучше всех! ::Неважно, что нас ждёт: ::Провал или успех. :Рэйнбумс ::Поёт моя душа ::Без музыки дыша! ::Не в силах, эти звуки, ::Эти звуки дарят свет. ::Сети порву! (Рву!) ::Вырвусь из плена! ::Словно звезда! (Да!) ::Песня бесценна! ::Звуковой водоворот ::Море музыки несёт — ::Она тебя спасёт! :Дэззлингс ::Наш пришёл черёд: ::Время сделать ход. ::Долгожданный час, ::Мы прикончим скоро вас! :соло :Шиммер ::Не сможете сломать меня! ::Сдаваться вам я не намерена! ::Помогут лучшие друзья! ::Победу одержать уверена! :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::Мы звонких нот дождём, ::Коварный план сорвём! :Рэйнбумс ::И песней словно бомбой этот зал взорвём! :Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::Бороться смысла нет, ::Ведь нашей дружбы свет ::От всех избавит бед! :Рэйнбумс ::Нашей музыки пожар ::Освободит от злобных чар! ::Громко пойте и не стойте! ::Время всем танцевать! ::Зла коварные тиски ::Разлетятся на куски! ::Будет песня нашей дружбы ::Сиять, сиять! :кроме Дэззлингс ::Нашей музыки пожар ::Освободит от злобных чар! ::Громко пойте и не стойте! ::Время всем танцевать! ::Зла коварные тиски ::Разлетятся на куски! ::Будет песня нашей дружбы ::Сиять, сиять, сиять! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|310px Текст : Дэззлингс ::Ahh, ah-ah, ahh ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah : Даззл ::Welcome to the show : Даск и Ария Блейз ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah : Даззл ::We're here to let you know : Даск и Ария Блейз ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah : Даззл ::Our time is now : Даск и Ария Блейз ::Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah : Даззл ::Your time is running out : Даск и Ария Блейз ::Ah, ah, ah : Дэззлингс ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah ::Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ::Feel the wave of sound ::As it crashes down ::You can't turn away ::We'll make you wanna stay ::We will be adored ::Tell us that you want us ::We won't be ignored ::It's time for our reward ::Now you need us ::Come and heed us ::Nothing can stop us now : Рэйнбумс ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh ::I've got the music in me ::Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Искорка ::Don't need to hear a crowd ::Cheering out my name ::I didn't come here seeking ::Infamy or fame : Рэйнбумс ::The one and only thing ::That I am here to bring ::Is music, is the music ::Is the music in my soul ::Gonna break out (Out!) ::Set myself free, yeah ::Let it all go (Go!) ::Just let it be, yeah ::Find the music in your heart ::Let the music make you start ::To set yourself apart : Дазлингс ::What we have in store ::All we want and more ::We will break on through ::Now it's time to finish you! :соло : Шиммер ::You're never gonna bring me down ::You're never gonna break this part of me ::My friends are here to bring me 'round ::Not singing just for popularity : Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::We're here to let you know ::That we won't let it go : Рэйнбумс ::Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow : Шиммер и Сумеречная Искорка ::And you can try to fight ::But we have got the light of : Рэйнбумс ::Friendship on our side! ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives : кроме Дэззлингс ::Got the music in our hearts ::We're here to blow this thing apart ::And together, we will never ::Be afraid of the dark ::Here to sing our song out loud ::Get you dancing with the crowd ::As the music of our friendship ::Survives, survives, survives! Другие версии en:Welcome to the Show Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»